1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparel and haberdashery in Class 2.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,089 discloses the jacket/vest invented by Gary E. Nesse. The jacket/vest as disclosed in this prior patent could be manufactured in either an insulated or a non-insulated version. If the jacket/vest was intended for use primarily in winter weather, obviously the insulated version would be preferred. If the jacket/vest was intended for use primarily in moderate spring and fall weather, the non-insulated version would be preferred. In either event two separate and distinct jacket/vests would be required to adapt to seasonal weather fluctuations. Owning two distinct jacket/vests is expensive and takes up excessive storage space.
The present invention is a removable insert assembly which can be used in combination with the light weight jacket/vest or other types of non-insulated jackets to provide thermal insulation in winter weather or at high elevations. In addition this invention discloses a left sleeve insert and a right sleeve insert to provide total thermal insulation for the jacket/vest and other types of non-insulated jackets.
The present invention overcomes the necessity of owning both an insulated and a non-insulated jacket/vest. A single non-insulated jacket/vest when used in combination with the insert assembly and sleeve inserts can be adapted for year round use. One non-insulated jacket/vest can be owned and used in the spring and fall. The light weight jacket/vest can then be insulated for use in winter weather by installation of the removable insert assembly and the sleeve inserts. This is not only more economical, but it provides greater versatility during periods of unexpected severe weather. This versatility is also useful to those persons experiencing rapid changes in elevation with accompanying temperature extremes. The removable insert assembly and sleeve inserts are especially appreciated by outdoorsmen, offshore workers and military personnel who may be frequently moving from one elevation extreme to another or from one climatic extreme to another in a very short period of time.
In an alternative embodiment the removable insert assembly and sleeve inserts can be manufactured of ballistic cloth to provide the wearer with removable body armor.
In another alternative embodiment the removable insert assembly and sleeve inserts can be manufactured from closed cell foam or other flotation means to serve as a personal flotation device.
In another alternative embodiment an inflatable Mae West type bladder can be inserted in the jacket/vest to provide an alternative means of personal flotation. The aforementioned body armor and personal flotation devices were not disclosed in the prior patent by Gary E. Nesse.